wereworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Baron Hector
Were-species: '''Boarlord '''Gender: Male Age: '''16 '''Family: Baron Huth (father/deceased), Vincent (twin brother/deceased), Magister Wilhelm (uncle), Lady Gretchen (cousin) Status: Alive Homeland: '''Redmire '''Appearance: '''Brown eyes, Pasty skin, tousled brown hair. At the beginning of the series, Hector is described as pudgy and overweight. As the series progresses Hector becomes extremely skinny. He is typically described as having sunken features. His left arm is black and completely devoid of muscle. The skin is tightly stretched over the bones which creates a cracking sound when moving. There is a clean hole through the center of the palm where he was shot by an arrow. Hector usually wears his broach, which has a charging boar engraved on it, and a red-brown cloak. Hector carries a gaudy, Jewel encrusted dagger as a weapon. '''Fun Fact: '''Hector is the first, and only confirmed LGBT+ character in ''Wereworld. ''He is also confirmed to have feelings for Drew Ferran. '''Appears In: Rise of the Wolf, Rage of Lions, Shadow of the Hawk, Nest of the Serpents, Storm of Sharks, War of the Werelords Rise of the Wolf Baron Hector is an ally of the young werewolf Drew Ferran. He is a wereboar and heals Drew's wounds while he is held captive by Prince Lucas. Hector is eventually convinced that he should leave Prince Lucas and join Drew Ferran as he was long abused by the Prince and Vankaskan. Hector was the twin brother of Vincent and the son of Baron Huth. Hector became the Baron of Redmire after his father, Baron Huth, was killed in Redmire by Captain Brutus, who was tipped off by Vincent. After Gretchen goes missing, Hector raises a Wylderman shaman from the dead to question him for her whereabouts. This is the first instance of Hector using dark magic and the event causes a small black mark to appear on his left palm. Rage of Lions Once Drew Ferran becomes king, Hector, and many others become a part of the Wolf's council. Hector's cousin, Lady Gretchen becomes captured by Prince Lucas which causes Drew Ferran and lady Whitely to attempt to rescue her. Hector is asked to commune with dead Captain Brutus in order to gain information on Lady Gretchen's whereabouts. Lady Whitely and Drew Ferran embark on a journey to find Lady Gretchen, leaving Hector behind. Hector's communing is exposed to the council and Hector's spot in it is revoked. His brother, Vincent, wanted their father's throne, but Hector would not let him have it. Vincent, aided by his two henchmen, Ringlin and Ibal, threaten and pester Hector to try to break his resolve. This proves very effective as Hector is dealing with stress from being removed from the Wolf's council and a fever is plaguing him. At their final confrontation, Hector accidentally stabs Vincent. Enraged by this, Vincent shifts into a boar and tumbles over the landing's railing and falls to his death. Count Vega witnesses this and decides to help Hector get rid of the body. However, Vincent's spirit is tugged loose from his body and becomes a vile, haunting Hector's every thought and move. Hector is able to use the Vincent-vile as a weapon, shooting it like an arrow to strangle an enemy without them being able to fight back. Shadow of the Hawk Hector hires Ringlin and Ibal as his personal bodyguards. His reasoning for this is to keep his enemies close. Ringlin and Ibal prove to be very faithful as they bond with Hector. When Highcliff falls to the catlords, Hector, Queen Amelie, Lady Bethwyn, and Duke Manfred are all spirited away on Count Vega's ship. Hector begins to have feelings for Lady Bethwyn who ends up declining his hand in marriage. Throughout this ordeal, Count Vega makes fun of Hector and Lady Bethwyn, causing Hector to feel resentment towards him. While on the ship, Hector spends much of his time alone in his quarters with only candlelight to brighten the room. He continues to search for more arcane knowledge of necromancy. This and his previous communings results in a small black spot appearing in the palm of Hector's hand. The ship is later attacked by sirens causing almost all males aboard the ship to enter a trance-like state. The creatures climb aboard the ship and drag its crew into the depths of the ocean. Hector and most of the crew are able to come back to their senses and fend off the attack. Lady Bethwyn is attacked by one of the sirens and Hector is not able to get to her in time to physically stop the assailant. He attacks the siren with the Vincent-vile and uses the spirit to choke it to death. Lady Bethwyn is confused by the situation and questions, Hector. Hector responds that she must have hallucinated the event. Casper witnesses this from the crow's nest and later tells Count Vega that Hector was able to stop the creature with an invisible force. At this point, Casper makes it extremely clear that he fears the boarlord. This concerns Count Vega as he realizes Hector has continued his use of dark magick. Hector begins to receive strange messages telling him to go to a white island. He knows visiting this place will gift him with new knowledge and a kiss. He convinces the crew to make a pit stop there as many of the people on board were not used to being at sea for so long and could use a break. Hector, Ringlin, Ibal, Count Vega, Queen Amelie, Duke Manfred, and Lady Bethwyn venture on to the island. Most of the crew uses this time to find supplies and relax. Hector and his bodyguards wander in the direction where he was hearing the voice. They are led to a small cave in which Hector enters alone. Hector is met by a very powerful "Child of the Blue Flame", or risen dead. The creature offers knowledge on arcane magick in return for an embrace. Hector embraces the creature allowing it to drink blood from his neck. More Children of the Blue Flame awake on the island and attack the crew. Count Vega searches for Hector and finds him unconscious in the cave with the creature still drinking from him. Hector attempts to protest but Count Vega disposes of the beast. Hector and the crew are taken back onboard the ship. Hector remains in a fevered state and Lady Bethwyn tends to his bite. Hector ends up scaring her as he mutters strange things. Lady Bethwyn finally sees Hector's usually covered, left hand which is now blackened all the way up to his elbow. She notifies Count Vega who becomes weary of Hector, realizing that the boarlord consensually allowed the Child of the Blue Flame to drink from him. The crew makes a pit stop in All Hallows Bay in an attempt to get Baron Bosa to come to their aid. During this Hector's men get in a skirmish resulting in the loss of much-needed supplies. Hector apologizes for this but Count Vega chastizes him anyways. Throughout this, the Vincent-vile continues to whisper words of poison into Hector's ear, causing him to hate Count Vega even more. During the night, Hector sneaks onto the deck to speak to Count Vega. Hector stabs the count with his dagger and ties a burlap sack over his head. he then throws the count into the water, thinking he will drown. Casper sees this unfold and dives into the water in an attempt to rescue Count Vega. Queen Amelie, Captain Fripp, Duke Manfred, and Lady Bethwyn realize that Hector murdered Count Vega and Casper. They stop in Tuskun, telling Hector it's a supply run. Hector, Ringlin, and Ibal are sent to go buy ale. In an attempt to negotiate a cheaper price, Hector is attacked by the vendor causing him to kill him using the Vincent-vile. This causes the locals to riot. Hector and his bodyguards attempt to flee back to the ship only to find that the ship left them. Hector realizes that they found out what he had done and left him to die. Hector allows himself to get arrested. He, Ringlin, and Ibal are sent to Lady Slotha for execution. Hector manages to convince her to take them back to Highcliff as Prince Lucas would pay a large sum of money to have Hector as a prisoner. Hector is returned to Highcliff and attempts to win back Prince Lucas's trust. Lady Opal is present during this and decides Hector would be useful in the Bastian army after finding out he is a necromancer. Lady Slotha, enraged that she won't be getting paid, attempts to kill Hector. Hector chokes her to death with the Vincent- Vile which causes her Ugri warriors to switch their alliance to Hector. Nest of Serpents Hector is carted off to see Lord Onyx. He communes for the lord to prove his worth. Lord Onyx is unnerved by the situation and states to Lord Skean that he respects Hector as a worthy enemy. Duke Bergan is known to have been spotted near Icegarden. Hector and Lord Onyx devise a plan that Hector will infiltrate Duke Bergan's group, as he and the Duke were friends and Takedown Icegarden from the inside in the name of the cats. Hector sets off to Icegarden with his now expanded guard. It is at this point where he acquires the title of Lord Blackhand, a nickname given to him by Two axes, the head of the Ugri warriors. Hector saves Duke Bergan from skirmishers. Before revealing himself, Hector is shot in the palm by an arrow. Lord Flint lands beside him and explains that he wants to create a third party with Hector. Hector agrees to take Icegarden in the name of the Boars and Crows as they know that the Bastians would have disposed of them anyways. Lord Flint notifies Hector of the arrow in his withered hand. Hector pulls the arrow out painlessly. This leaves a gaping hole in his left hand. Hector reveals himself to Duke Bergan. The Duke is incredibly happy to see Hector which causes Hector to wonder if he's doing the right thing. Upon getting into Icegarden, Hector devises a plan to dispose of Bo Carver, Duke Bergan and Pick. Bo Carver and Pick overhear this and flee to Duke Bergan. Hector manages to imprison Duke Bergan, Bo Carver, and Pick. He and the Crows take Icegarden for themselves. Hector becomes aware that there is an incredibly powerful artifact in Icegarden called the Wyrmstaff. He attempts to search for the relic but has no luck. Hector also imprisons Dutchess Freya, a resident of Icegarden. He torchers Dutchess Freya in an attempt to get knowledge of the Wyrmstaff from her. Storm of Sharks By now, Icegarden is a strong and impenetrable kingdom and Lord Blackhand is known world-wide as an evil incredibly powerful magister. Hector experiences an odd event which he at first thinks is a dream. He feels as though he is sleepwalking as he can feel and see everything around him but he cannot control his own body. Hector is taken to the top of the Bone Tower and stands on the edge of the roof. He then hears Vincent's voice say: "I could kill you whenever I want to." Hector regains control of his body as Ringlin rushes to his aid. Hector brakes into sobs as he hugs Ringlin, the two having become close friends. Hector realizes that somehow Vincent was able to temporarily possess his body. Hector continues to try to coax information out of Dutchess Freya by using the Vincent-Vile to torture her. Dutchess Freya, a magister herself, realizes that Hector is being taunted by the Vincent-vile and manipulated by him. Hector comes to his senses for a second and asks the Dutchess how he can make everything stop and the pain go away. Dutchess Freya replies by saying the only way to stop it would be for Hector to let her kill him or for Hector to kill himself. Hector is revolted by the idea, so revolted that he shifts for the first time. Tusks grow out of his jaw and he experiences a short burst of energy before vomiting and almost passing out. Hector is notified by Ringlin that there are visitors that he would like to meet. Duke Manfred, Queen Amelie, and Lady Bethwyn venture into Icegarden to seek refuge from the war. They are aware that Lord Blackhand controls the kingdom but they do not know he is Hector. Hector meets them in the courtyard and reveals that he is Lord Blackhand. Duke Manfred, Queen Amelie, and Lady Bethwyn are extremely surprised as they thought Hector died in Tuskun. Duke Manfred experiences complete sorrow as he sees what has become of Hector. Hector begins to cry and blame Duke Manfred for leaving him to die. The two have a heated argument in which they both call each other traitors. fueled by rage, Hector attacks the group, choking Lady Bethwyn with the Vincent-vile. Duke Manfred transforms into his dear form as Hector charges him with his dagger. Hector is speared by Duke Manfred's antlers, the tines puncturing his lungs. Hector stumbles as he begins to cough up blood. Queen Amelie rushes forward to steady him but accidentally falls upon his dagger, killing herself. Duke Manfred and Lady Bethwyn are imprisoned by the Ugri warriors. Hector undergoes a long healing process from the wounds as he refuses to use his magick to heal them as a reminder of the wrongs he committed. Luckily, his accelerated healing allows him to survive the injuries. Hector was extremely troubled by Queen Amelie's death as he feared it would destroy his friendship with Drew Ferran. Hector still valued Drew Ferran as his greatest friend and at times thought of him as more than a friend. Hector goes to the crypt where Queen Amelie's body is resting. Hector decides he wants to be rid of Vincent and fix everything that had happened. He burns his withered hand, temporarily getting rid of Vincent. Relieved by the disappearance of Vincent, Hector releases all of his prisoners and shows them a safe rout out of Icegarden. Hector also plans on leaving with them and betraying the Crows. Once everyone is evacuated and only Hector, Dutchess Freya, and Ringlin are remaining, the two make the journey down into the catacombs to retrieve Queen Amelie's body. Hector foolishly remembers he forgot his broach, a family heirloom given to him by Baron Huth, he asks Ringlin to retrieve it. Ringlin obliges. Hector begins to prepare Queen Amelie's body for travel. He is suddenly racked by terrible nausea and pains in his skull. Hector falls to the floor, knocking his apothecary case over and spilling its contents. Hector vomits as the stench of brimstone washes over him. Hector hears Vincent deliver the line: "All that knowledge in your little brain. All that talent wasted on you." before becoming possessed. Ringlin rushes down the stairs to the catacombs, knowing that Hector was impulsive and a danger to himself if left alone. He enters the catacombs to find the place a mess. The contents of Hector's apothecary case scattered across the floor. A circle of yellow brimstone is traced around Queen Amelie's body. Queen Amelie rises from the dead as Hector steps out of the shadows. He reveals that Hector is no longer with them and he stabs Ringlin, leaving the rogue to be consumed by the risen Queen Amelie. Hector murders Dutchess Freya and raises her from the dead. Now that she is under control, she gives him the whereabouts of the Wyrmstaff. Hector proceeds to murder all the crows and Ugri warriors, creating an army of the Children of the Blue Flame. [[War of Werelords|''War of Werelords'']] Drew Ferran, Lady Whitley, Lady Gretchen, Prince Lucas, and Trent Ferran all enter the Bone Tower in an attempt to find Hector. Prince Lucas wants revenge on Hector for killing Queen Amelie. The five are taunted by Hector's disembodied voice as they are forced to slay mass amounts of the undead. Lady Whitley is slain by Prince Lucas in the process. Prince Lucas realizes Hector is on the roof of the Bone Tower and begins to climb the stairs up to him. Drew Ferran and Lady Gretchen follow. When Drew Ferran and Lady Gretchen get to the roof, Hector is revealed to already have the Wyrmstaff. Prince Lucas is forced to fight an undead Ringlin, whom he eventually disposes of. Prince Lucas and Drew Ferran fight each other for the throne of Lyssia as Hector stabs at them with the Wyrmstaff. Prince Lucas kicks Hector away, knocking him unconscious. Drew Ferran gets the upper hand in the battle and ends up killing Prince Lucas. Drew Ferran advances on Hector, preparing to kill him. Lady Gretchen tries to stop Drew, knowing that Lady Whitley would not have wanted them to kill their friend. Hector's consciousness is regained and Vincent is temporarily gone. Hector begins to sob and apologize to Drew, he then pleads for death. Drew cuts off Hector's withered arm instead. Hector is moved to the Garrison Tree in Brackenholme. Drew Ferran visits him daily. Now that his dark arm is gone, Hector has been permanently ridden of Vincent and black magick. Hector stays in a cell in the Garrison Tree complete with books from throughout the seven realms. Hector expresses his disdain for having to stay confined to the cell. Drew, who blames Hector for the death of Whitley, explains that Hector still cannot be trusted. This upsets Hector as all of the bad deads he was forced to commit were under the influence of Vincent who was now long gone. Hector is confined to the cell for the rest of his life. Category:Characters Category:Wereboar Category:Protagonists Category:Living Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Therians